With the development of internet technologies, a growing number of intelligent wearable apparatuses have come into our life. Intelligent wearable apparatuses can bring great convenience to their users' lives. For example, intelligent glasses can be used by their users to take pictures of scenes sawn by them and share the pictures through networks.
Nowadays, communications between two parties in society are often mixed with a lot of falsehood/lies and a lie detector can be used to determine whether what someone has said is true. For example, while the contacts of a lie detector are coupled to the body of the subject to be detected, the subject is asked questions and then the variation of his brain wave or heart rate is observed to determine comprehensively his index of lie.
However, the test using the above-mentioned lie detector has to be repeated; besides the lie detector must be coupled to the body of the subject, and is complex to operate, of high costs and inconvenient to carry. Therefore, how the inner truth of a communicate (e.g. the truthfulness of what he has said) can be monitored using a simple and portable intelligent wearable apparatus has become a problem to be solved urgently.